Who s dead?
by Sobreviviente
Summary: -¿Haz escuchado sobre Honda? Del 9no grado clase 3.- Poco después de que empezó el 9no grado, Honda murió.-¿Aún hay más?-El resto de la historia es-Se ha esforzado desde la muerte de Im Yong Soo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Heracles Karpusi.- Una maldición que ata a los alumnos de la tercera clase -¿Como se detiene?-¿Quien esta muerto?- Pasen y lean un rato :D


Hola! ~

Ahh... gracias por tomarte el tiempo y pasar a leer.

Esta historia es una adaptación de un anime que recientemente acabo de concluir así que me dije _¿Y ahora que?_ y después fue como_ ¿Ahmm hare un fic de esto?_ y así resulto, pero bueno no los entretengo XD.

**Advertencias:** Uso de nombres humanos, contenido sangriento (mas adelante), muerte de personajes y parejas ya establecidas por mi XD

**Género: **Romance, horror, drama ¿humor?

Hetalia no me pertenece (Buaaaa!) por que un tipo llamado Hidekazu Himaruya se me adelanto w

_-¿Haz escuchado algo sobre Honda? Del 9no grado clase 3.- _

_-¿Había alguien con ese nombre en la clase 3?- _

_-Sucedió hace 26 años. El había sido popular desde 7mo grado, era inteligente, atractivo, respetuoso y tenia una gran personalidad, así que era apreciado por estudiantes y profesores por igual.- _

_-Si, al menos hay una persona así en cada grado.- _

_-Pero poco después de que empezó el 9no grado, Honda...murió.- _

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- _

_-Escuche que fue un accidente. Así que todos estaban realmente conmocionados, hasta que alguien repentinamente dijo...- _

_-¿Qué dijo?- _

_-Señalo hacia el escritorio de Honda y dijo: "Honda-san esta justo ahí. El no esta muerto".- _

_-Eso fue...- _

_-Bien, solo fue una actuación. Pero desde ese día en adelante, la clase 3 se comportó como si Honda aun estuviera vivo.- _

_-¡Es espantoso!- _

_-Continuaron actuando así hasta el día de la graduación. He incluso el director se encargo que el asiento de Honda estuviera incluido en la ceremonia.- _

_-¿No fue algo bueno?- _

_-Claro, si ahí hubiera terminado todo.- _

_-¿Aún hay más?- _

_-El resto de la historia es...- _

_Mayo; tiempo actual. _

-¡Que injusto que te encuentres en el hospital justo cuando comenzaban las clases!- Exclamo una señorita de 25 años de cabello largo con una flor rosa por encima de la oreja-

-No te preocupes Mei, me siento mejor así que solo perderé un mes de clases- Dijo el joven de apariencia calmada, sentado sobre la camilla verde, mirándola fijamente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió precipitadamente dando paso a otra joven de rostro serio. Entro y se sentó al borde de la camilla tomando cariñosamente la mano del joven.

-Hola, lamento mi tardanza. ¿Cómo te encuentras Kiku?-

-Mejor. Creo que pronto me darán de alta, Hann.-

-Eso espero.- Dijo de manera mas calmada- Xian no ha dejado de preguntar, realmente nos has preocupado

-Después de todo el es así- Comento Mei de manera divertida.

-Realmente lo lamento...mmm ¿Yao lo sabe?-

-No te preocupes, aun no le he dicho nada. Yao esta con Iván en Rusia ¿Cierto? Si quieres puedo llamarle- Dijo Hann tomando su celular.

-No, es mejor que yo lo haga, gracias.-

-Yao ha trabajado mucho, se ha esforzado mucho por nosotros desde la muerte de Im Yong Soo.- Susurro perdida en sus pensamientos, guardando discretamente el aparato.

-Ese es el Río que fluye a través del centro del pueblo- Mei se levanto de la silla, que segundos antes estaba ocupando, para dirigirse a la venta y abrirla señalando hacia afuera- ¿Puedes ver lo que esta después?-Pregunto cambiando el tema.

-¿Te refieres a ese gran edificio?- dijo Kiku a la par que intentaba estirarse para tener una mayor visión de lo que explicaba su hermana mayor.-

-Si, esa es la escuela a la que asistirás, es la misma a la que asistí hace 10 años.-Explicó

-¿Asi que nuestro tío también asistió ahí?-

-Si... Im Yong Soo también asistió a WW norte-

-¿WWH norte?-

-Escuela Secundaria World War del norte, bastante largo por ello se abrevia-Dijo Mei como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-

-Las escuelas públicas son diferentes a las escuelas privabas sólo es cuestión de tiempo a que te acostumbres- Declara Hann levantándose y acomodando su vestido- Estarás bien- sonríe.

-En cuanto salgas del hospital te ayudare a prepararte para la vida en WW norte.-Dice dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida de Hann. Abre la puerta y salen ambas con una rápida despedida donde no falta el "Cuídate", lo cual es obvio estando en un hospital rodeado de doctores y enfermeras.

Kiku se recostó sobre la camilla exhalando ruidosamente, miró alrededor harto de la vista del diario. Tomó el libro que esta en el mueble de a lado y lo abrió dispuesto a terminar la lectura ¿Con algo se a de entretener, no?

-¡Oh! ¿Esta vez estas leyendo al gran Stephen King señor amante del horror?- Exclamo aquel enfermero con estrellitas en sus ojos como si fuera niño en dulcería.- ¡Ah, es cierto! tienes visitas.- dijo mientras reía escandalosamente refiriéndose a los tres jóvenes que ya estaban en la habitación. -Ok, los dejo solos

-Eh... gracias Alfred-san.- Alcanzo a decir Kiku antes de que el enfermero saliera por completo. Dirigió su vista a las tres personas que acaban de visitarlo vestían uniforme y uno de ellos traía un ramos con lirios blancos.

-…-

-…-

-Somos estudiantes del 9no grado de la clase 3, la Secundaria WW norte- Dijo el tipo de en medio, alto, rubio, ojos azules y mirada seria- Soy Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt. El es Feliciano.- Dijo señalando al joven a su derecha el cual sostenía las flores, de estatura media, castaño con un curioso rulo y parecía perdido.

-Ah, gusto en conocerte. Soy Feliciano Vargas, pero me puedes llamar Feli.- contesto de manera amable.

-Y el es Ar-

-Arthur Kirkland- Interrumpió el joven a su izquierda, rubio, alto (o bueno más que Feliciano), de grandes cejas y buen porte.

-…-

-…-

-Umm... bueno ¿Ustedes querían algo?- Dijo Kiku tratando de no ser grosero.

-Feliciano y yo somos los delegados de la clase este año y Arthur es el jefe de las contramedidas.- Explico Ludwig al ver la incomodidad del visitado-Hoy venimos como los representantes de la clase 3.-

-¿Contramedidas?-

-Así es, te acabas de mudar aquí ¿Cierto?- Espetó de manera fría Arthur. Esa mirada que podía atravesarlo se encontró con la suya desviándola rápidamente.

-Escuchamos que se suponía que comenzaras a ir a nuestra clase pero repentinamente enfermaste, así que nosotros vinimos en representación de la clase.- explicó Feliciano con una enorme sonrisa- Toma-Extendiendo el ramo.-Son de parte de todos, ojala y te recuperes pronto, ve~~-

-¿Te mudaste desde Tokio, donde acudías a una escuela privada?- Continuo Arthur mas parecía una afirmación a una pregunta pero de igual forma Kiku asintió levemente-¿Por qué te transferiste?-

-Por razones familiares- Ese tipo le estaba incomodando demasiado, claro sin excluir a los otros dos que le miraban como si fuera un alíen de esos que decía Alfred que veía.

-¿Es tu primera vez viviendo en este lugar?-Kiku volvió asentir- Oh pensé que quizá ya solías vivir aquí- Exclamo Feliciano con una sonrisa falsa.

-_Bueno el es al menos más amable_- Pensó Kiku -He venido aquí antes, más sin embargo no he vivido aquí.-Explico más abiertamente, quizá por que sentía mas confianza con el que con...

-¿Te quedaste mucho tiempo?-...Arthur, parecía que le estaba ladrando ¿Había hecho algo que causara el malestar en otro? ¿Tal vez por que no le contestaba? Si, a de ser por eso.

-N-no podría decirlo, es decir no lo recuerdo- Contesto apenado -Yo era muy joven así que ¿Puede ser?-

-…-

-…-

-Toma- Dijo Ludwig extendiendo un sobre, haciendo que las miradas se posaran en el, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la habitación.- Hice una copia de todos los apuntes desde que comenzamos el curso-

-¡Gracias!- Exclamo Kiku sonriendo y si no estuviera revisando el contenido de las hojas hubiera visto el rostro sonrojado de Arthur.- Es posible que comience a ir a la escuela a principios de Mayo, así que los veré pronto- A lo cual Ludwig asintió y Feliciano le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Umm... ¿Honda?...- Comenzó dudoso Ludwig- Emm... bueno...-

-Honda.- Llamo Arthur al ver que Ludwig no continuaba.- Tu nombre es Kiku Honda ¿Podemos llamarte Kiku?- En ese momento se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había presentado pero era pasable ¿no?

-Claro, adelante- De repente la mano de Arthur se extendió en frente de su sorprendido rostro.

-Espero...esperamos con gusto poder conocerte mejor, Kiku- Expreso por primera vez de forma amable.

-Yo también.- Dijo de manera amable mientras estrechaba tu mano con la de el.

-Kiku, ¿Estas seguro que nunca viviste en este pueblo?- Aun sin deshacer el contacto.

-No que yo pueda recordar- Contesto atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos.

Poco después de eso los tres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Kiku sumergido un mar de preguntas y dudas que no serian resueltas hasta que entrara a la escuela por lo visto. Se recostó cerrando los ojos para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Vee~ Fratello gracias por haberme esperado tanto tiempo ¿Te aburriste?- Dijo felizmente Feliciano mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

-No, nada de gracias sabes lo que sufrí con este bastardo y el macho-patatas dos a una lado- milagro que Lovino no soltó más de dos insultos de su extenso vocabulario- ¿Por que los trajeron?-

-Antonio me acompaño a mi- Contesto Arthur restándole importancia.

-Mi bruder se ofreció a llevarnos en carro, así que no creo que debas de quejarte-

-Como que no, ya veras cuan-

-Hay Lovi~ me encanta como hablas- Interrumpió Antonio a la vez que abrazaba a Lovino el cual no dejaba de insultarlo y alejarle.

-El grandioso yo también se une-Grito Gilbert auto-invitándose a aquel extraño abrazo.

Los otros tres simplemente los ignoraban ya acostumbrados a las escenitas, ahora tenían algo mas en que pensar, específicamente en aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, serio y reservado, tenían que actuar rápido, _el fallar no era una opción. _

Despertó después de unas cuantas horas ya cuando el sol se había retirado llevándose todo rastro de si para darle paso a la Luna y sus pequeñas hijas que brillaban con intensidad pintando de forma ciega aquel cielo nocturno. Se levantó con pereza, tomó su celular y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al ascensor, y entonces al ver que el mismo cerraba sus puertas apresuro el paso para alcanzar a entrar en el. Una vez ya adentro, presiono el botón de la azotea y abrió su celular.

_-"Yao 3 llamadas pérdidas"_- Alzó la mirada para encontrarse los números de los pisos que el descendía el elevador-_ Raro..._- giro la cabeza para encontrase con una silueta a sus espaldas.- Oh, disculpa- se hizo a un lado mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. Sus ojos viajaron desde el piso hasta el cuerpo de aquel hombre más alto que el, cabello castaño y ondulado hasta los hombros, un parche en su ojo izquierdo y el derecho de color verde y vestía uniforme.-_ Es el mismo que el que usaban ellos hace rato_- continuo con su examinación-acoso donde noto que en su mano derecha sostenía un cuadro de un dibujo hecho a mano de un gato-_ Hermoso_-

-¿Eres estudiante de WW norte?- Preguntó Kiku para romper aquella atmosfera de silencio que había, no era que le desagradara, al contrario solía disfrutar mucho del silencio. Pero el que se formó dentro del pequeño espacio era un silencio _bastante frío._

-…- El chico solo le contesto con un asentimiento con la cabeza casi imperceptible.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en el segundo nivel del sótano?-Rayos comenzaba a sonar como Arthur.

-Si-

-Pero el segundo nivel del sótano es...- Estaba desconcertado ¿Qué tenia que hacer en un sitio como ese?

-Tengo que entregar algo... a mi otra mitad-dijo el castaño muy lento, muy calmado, muy misterioso.- Se encuentra esperándome ahí.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando el tenebroso piso. El joven salió balanceando el cuadro de aquí para allá mientras se adentraba a un pasillo donde tenia un gran letrero donde no era posible ver que decía y más sin embargo era posible saberlo "Todos aquí lo saben."

-¡Oye espera!- Gritó Kiku saliendo del elevador- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El aludido volteo y de forma pausada contestó- Heracles, Heracles Karpusi.- Y continuo su camino.

_**|"Cuarto de maquinas-Calderas-Morgue"| **_

Bien, hasta aquí este pequeño cap. ^^ Espero y les haya llamado su atención esta algo aburrido pero se perdona por que es el primero ¿verdad? Si alguien ya se dio cuenta de que anime es se dará cuenta que es como una transcripción, por lo que en los siguientes capítulos intentare no hacerlo XDDD el lo descubra se gana un capi dedicado ^^

Tuve grandes problemas con el nombre uno de ellos era "La muerte no anda en burro" ja, pero al final quedo este. Además de los nombres de los asiáticos y aun sigo con los apellidos de Vietnam, Taiwán y Hong Kong pero talvez ponga el mismo, digo por algo son hermanos, no? :D

Lamento las faltas de ortografía. ;D

Es mi primer fic de este fandom así que recibiré abiertamente algún tipo de queja, consejo, crítica y demás para mejorar.

¿Reviews?

Atte:

"Sobreviviente..."


End file.
